


Green

by sparklight



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, desert babies seeing trees for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the approach to the rebel base on Yavin IV, Luke sees something he's never seen before, and Han plays witness.</p><p>And also indulges the kid a little. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Super faintly spoilers for The Force Awakens; this was inspired by Rey's "o_o" reaction at seeing Takodana and Han's little... moment and all I could think of was that he was thinking back to Luke having a similar reaction the first time he saw trees, so here we are.

The kid's hanging between his and Chewie's chair, _again_ , when they drop out of lightspeed outside wherever this rebel base of the princess' is. Her Worship only stays long enough to point them at the fourth moon, since the planet itself is a gas giant. Then she wanders out to do... whatever it is princesses like her does when not being kidnapped, giving orders or striding around imperiously. 

Han assumes she'll be back when they actually get close enough to this base the rebels would start to get itchy trigger fingers, and if that happens she _better_ be back and give some passcode or whatever, _before_ they start shooting.

Han honestly doesn't care, as long as the _Falcon_ doesn't get shot at.

The little moon is green and wreathed in white, the scanners give ridiculously high numbers of lifesigns but not much technology, and the weather... He muffles a groan.

Damn _jungle planets_. They're gonna have condensation dripping off the cockpit's viewport the second they hit low atmo, he just _knows it_. 

A prediction that turns out to be true, _of course_ , as they go through entry and finally come low enough to get under the cloud cover, contrails behind them. Then, quietly enough he almost misses it, there's a little gasp to the right of him.

Han glances aside - this part's easy, and Chewie's there to pick up whatever slack he might create even if his hands are moving mostly on autopilot now, more than familiar with the controls and what he needs to do - and the kid's eyes are _huge_. 

Did he miss something? 

Giant creature, large mountain in front of them, huge, glowing flowers? But looking back out all he sees is the transparisteel dotted with frozen moisture, mist like gray silk cloaks hanging over the trees and... well... trees. 

A _lot_ of trees---

Oh.

"Never seen trees before, kid?" he says, keeping his voice light, a smirk on his face, but watching the kid's face _very closely_. Luke shakes his head slowly, eyes still glued forward before he finally closes his mouth and blinks.

"So much _green_..."

It's not even an answer to his question, but it doesn't need to be, because in its own way it _is_ an answer. Han stills, then his hands tighten on the controls. Because while they'll have to get Her Princessness up here soon, he can still slow the _Falcon_ down a little so this'll take more time, and he doesn't even need to glance at Chewie because he's already moving to compensate for the loss in speed, an eye on the kid as well. 

Luke's no longer so much between their chairs as he's squeezed past them as far as he can go, up against the control panel. The only reason Han's not yanking him back is he's somehow managing to not lean against a million buttons and levers and controls at once.

Just very close to it.

"Aunt Beru showed me trees on the Holonet, once," the kid finally says, quietly, and they _all_ ignore the little scratchy near-break in the end, as well as Luke's bobbing throat.

Han makes a turn, angling the _Falcon_ a little, which brings the cockpit closer to the trees below - Leia's not here yet, and taking it slow so they don't run into the rebels' base without having given any passcode is just good thinking. He's not letting his baby getting more shot at than necessary. Especially since she already _has_ gotten shot at far more than she should have to be.

"They look tiny," Luke says, and Han knows he _shouldn't_ , but he laughs anyway. Earns himself a hot glare and a flush underneath the desert tan.

"We're high up still, kid. Ain't gonna look so small when we've landed and you're out there. Talkin' of _landing_ , go get Her Worship for me, would ya, kid? I don't want those trigger-happy idealists shooting at the _Falcon_."

Luke casts one last look out the _Falcon's_ viewport, then nods and straightens up.

"Sure. I'll go find her and tell her we're here." With that, the kid jogs out, and Han waits until the door has closed behind him before he rubs his face, not sure at all what the tightness in his throat is there for, or why he slowed the _Falcon_ down. Chewie chuckles and Han snorts, then leans across the space between them.

"Ten credits on the kid fainting when he sees his first proper storm," he says, smirking, just as the door opens again.

Chewie snorts and then takes it, even upping the ante in Luke's favour of _not_ fainting. The kid and the princess eye them, but since they only heard Chewie and neither of them speak Shirywook, there's no complaints. 

Almost, anyway.

"Did you burn the engines out on our way here, _Captain Solo_?" the Princess says tartly, and Han tenses and withdraws to his own chair again.

"Just give me the coordinates to your crazy-people hideaway and make sure they don't shoot us on the way in, so I can get my reward and _leave_."

He doesn't really listen to Leia's response and isn't rightly sure what he spits out himself, because Luke's staring out the viewport again. And even if he's absolutely sure the kid will get tired of being wet real fast, at least he can enjoy _this_ part. Han wonders how much more the kid will get to see, though, if that overgrown space station gets here before...

Before _what_?

It doesn't matter what the kid does - Han's getting his credits and then he's _leaving_.


End file.
